Dubium
by Aeriin
Summary: Dolores Umbridge has arrived at Hogwarts fourth year-much earlier than expected. How will things play out now that Harry must worry about the tournament, his homework, the Ministry, and the secret, illegal DADA classes. And what about the fourth school?


**Disclaimer:** I do not, and cannot own -man and Harry Potter. If that ever happened I would probably spazz/die.

**Title: **Dubium

**Summary: **Dolores Umbridge has arrived at Hogwarts in year four-much earlier than expected. How will things play out now that Harry must worry about the tournament, his homework, the Ministry, and the secret, illegal DADA classes. And what about the fourth school? Strange occurences seem to surround them. They are an enigma in themselves. Can they be trusted? Or will they ruin everything?

**Pairings: **?

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with aimless chatter; students were eating their fill of the desserts that had, only moments ago, appeared before them. Their surroundings were illuminated by many floating candles; their flames casting a warm, aurulent glow upon the different faces. If anyone were to look up, they would have seen a starry, obsidian-colored sky. Accompanying this star-littered sky would be a moon that seemed to shed an ominous, leucochroic light. At the front of the room, a fifth table stood. Many faculty members who sat there were conversing, in pairs, about the start of the school year.

Soon, the noise seemed to die down as a wizened old man stood up from the center of the faculty's table. The many plates littered with food disappeared as few hundred pairs of eyes stared up, expectantly, at him.

"Now that we have all enjoyed a good amount of food and drink," began the purple-clad headmaster, "I would like to ask your attention regarding a few notices."

He raised his arms in what looked to be a wide hug, and continued: "I would like to introduce to you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Umbridge!" A lady of squat stature, who was sitting beside Dumbledore, stood up; a few clipped rounds of half-hearted applause met her.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry gasped. His two friends, Hermione and Ron, looked to him questioningly.

"She was at my hearing; works for the Ministry," was there only reply before their attention was once again on Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry absent-mindedly noted that the headmaster's eyes were filled with amusement.

"It is also, to my displeasure, my duty to inform you—

A clearly intentional cough interrupted Dumbledore; murmurs and annoyed glares shot towards the person who dared do such an ingenuous act. Professor Umbridge, still standing beside Dumbledore, cleared her throat:

"Thank you, Dumbledore, for you're your kind introduction. It is lovely to be at Hogwarts."

Harry wanted to gag at her overly sugar-coated words. The sweet smile, on her toady face, was enough to make anyone sick. She continued, but fortunately this time around, in a more business-like manner:

"… every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts…"

Harry, after losing focus after the first few lines, opted to let his mind wander. Only when Professor Umbridge had finished, and he heard the words "Quidditch Cup" and "cancelled", in the same sentence, did his head snap back to the staff table. Dumbledore had resumed his speech, and had just broken the terrible news to the students. Harry gave him an indignant look, while the Weasley twins were openly expressing their displeasure in a silent manner—mainly, they gaped at him.

Dumbledore continued, ignoring the many looks he was given:

"Instead, Hogwarts shall be hosting an even greater event that I am sure you will all enjoy. It will begin near the end of October, and will take much of the teachers' time. I am proud to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year!"

"You must be kidding" shouted Fred Weasley, disbelief and excitement, in his tone.

"No Mr. Weasley, I'm not joking"

"Now as many of you may already know, the Triwizard Tournament was first created as a friendly competition between the three largest magic schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. However, this year will be different. There will be a **fourth school **taking part in this event!"

Many ecstatic whispers filled the hall. Harry was one of the many who were interested in the event. Dumbldore's voice brought everyone out of their thoughts:

"A champion will be selected to represent each school, and the four champions will compete in three magical tasks. This selection will take place at the Halloween feast. An impartial judge will decide which four students are worthy. The glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money will be at stake."

Harry could hear the Weasley twins as they chatted animatedly—they were going to join. He was very tempted to enter his name as well.

"I am sure you are all very willing to enter, but only students who are seventeen years or older will be allowed to enter," stated Dumbledore.

At this, there were many cries of protest—most from Fred and George whose birthdays were in a couple of months.

"This is to ensure the safety of our younger students as they will likely be unable to cope with the difficulty of the event's tasks. Therefore, please **do not** to waste time submitting yourself if you are younger than seventeen."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know, I know, this prologue is so dull! I completely agree! I just had to get it out of the way before I could start. I hope I haven't dulled you all to sleep. I promise the next chapter will be longer and much more interesting.

Anyway, it's a good way to show y'all what my writing style is like. This is my first fanfiction. :) Comments on my writing are highly valued! 3

If you have any questions, feel free to ask!

Also, I'm letting you guys choose the pairings-main ones-so what would you like?

I'm offering **Yullen**, **Lucky**, **AllenxRoad**, **LavixLenalee**, **HarryxCho**, **HarryxHermione**, **RonxHermione**, and **any other couples **I haven't mentioned! Leave me a comment! Let me know what you all want! :P I will see what I can do.

I'm definitely adding **KroryxMiranda**-if they appear in the story-because it's such a cute pairing!

And, do you want omakes? Yes? No? Maybe?

**Footnote: **Dubium means doubt in Latin. Correct me if I am wrong. :)


End file.
